The invention relates generally to fire retardant mattresses and in particular to a fire retardant mattress proving fire retardant material on a portion of the bottom surface of the mattress.
There exists a need to render mattresses fire retardant. Existing mattress designs incorporate fire retardant materials to comply with regulatory requirements. An upcoming regulatory standard is defined in California Bureau of Home Furnishings Technical Bulletin 603, which is to become enacted Jan. 1, 2005. It is expected that the Consumer Product Safety Division will enact a federal standard Jan. 1, 2006 that will mimic 603, albeit not identical. One technique for providing a fire retardant mattress is taught in published U.S. Patent application 20040158928. This publication describes using a fire barrier fabric in the top, sleeping surface and on the sides or borders of the mattress. This design, however, does not accommodate for fire retardant material in the bottom of the single sleeping surface sided mattress.